Family
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: Set immediately after "Love Among the Runes" Ames' thoughts.


Written on 16th Sept 2003

Family

Set immediately after "Love Among the Runes"

Ames' thoughts

Four and a half hours after Ames White left his brother at the asylum, he finally arrived home.He was still absolutely livid with C.J! 

I should have aimed for the heart! He fumed as he slammed his front door closed. _I could've convinced those idiot humans that I missed a shoulder shot! _Ames snorted contemptuously at them and himself. _Riggghhttt _He sarcastically drawled to himself._ And have the Conclave even more annoyed with me!_

Ames had removed his coat and entered his kitchen. He walked over to a cupboard and removed a bottle of Scotch. He looked at it. Then grabbed a large glass and sat at the table. _Not killing Familiars even the mentally unhinged ones, I can understand. But C.J! _Ames thought in disgust._ Is not a Familiar! He's ....he's...hell I don't know how to classify him. Not Familiar! Not Human! A mistake that's what C.J is! A mistake! Shouldn't have been born! Should have failed the test! _Ames thought sourly, his mood becoming blacker, as he poured the Scotch and downed the glass' entire content in one go, he then refilled the glass. _But father wouldn't let his precious C.J take the test. I don't care that he knew C.J'd fail! He should have taken the test! So_ _what_ _if he would've died! He might just have been brain damaged or rendered insane! _Ames snorted _At least he would be honourably insane!_

Ames looked angrily at the full glass and lifting it up he carefully poured the Scotch back into it's bottle. _Can't even get drunk! _He thought wryly as he placed the bottle back in its cupboard. And madehis wayinto the lounge._ Familiar superiority can be a nuisance. _He thought as he settled onto the couch, his lips quirked at that notion. Ames took a couple of deep breaths. And thought over his video linked interview the Conclave. _Interview! _

Interrogation more like. As if I would have intentionally allowed 452 to escape He thought derisily. _Especially after seeing those RUNES. What the hell was Sandeman thinking! Bad enough to betray me...us! But to create a freak designed to stop The Coming! He really excelled himself with her!_ _I am NOT related to those Freaks!_ Ames mentally caught himself and stopped his fist from demolishing the coffee table. _Damn it! Being around those blasted transgenics and moronic agents is making me loose control to often. I can't keep replacing furniture, the Conclaves bound to find out! I don't need another trip to psi-ops on my record! Especially not now! _

Ames removed his tie, kicked of his shoes and reached for the television remote. _I hope that irritating Eyes Only doesn't hack this film. _Ames thought idly as he relaxed on the sofa, mulling over what the Conclave had decided to do about this latest development. _452 won't like the Phalanx _Ames grinned evilly, then his grin faded slightly. _I just hope they took seriously my warnings not to underestimate 452 and her friends! _Ames suddenly straightened up, as an unpleasant thought occurred to him.

Thula! He said aloud._ I hope they don't assign me her team! Familiars are arrogant, it's natural! But Thula! _Ames suppressed a sigh. _I bet they'll send me that imperious, condescending bitch! _He smirked as incredibly traitorous, but amusing, images flitted into his head of 452 beating Thula and permanently disabling her. _Better bury that! Don't want it to be misconstrued in a random psi probe. _He thought as he buried the charming scenes deep in his subconscious.

_I'll catch 452, find out if Ray's alive. _Ames paused picturing his son lying unconscious on the alter. He hurriedly blocked that image by calling up ones of him and Ray playing catch in the park, teaching Ray to ride his bike and images of Ray's birthdays and Christmas'. _Then our scientists can dissect her._

On that pleasent thought, Ames once more relaxed and lay on the sofa just as the film's opening credits started to roll.

The End

McWeb Software - WYSIWYG HTML Web page editor, Javascript effects and DHTML scripts 


End file.
